lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
S. T. Joshi
Sunand Tryambak Joshi (born 22 June 1958), known as S. T. Joshi, is an Indian American literary critic, novelist, and a leading figure in the study of H. P. Lovecraft and other authors of weird and fantastic fiction. Besides having written what critics such as Harold Bloom and Joyce Carol Oates consider to be the definitive biography of Lovecraft, I Am Providence: The Life and Times of H. P. Lovecraft (Hippocampus Press, 2 vols., 2010 [originally published in one volume as H. P. Lovecraft: A Life, 1996]), Joshi has prepared (with David E. Schultz) several annotated editions of works by Ambrose Bierce. He has also written on crime novelist John Dickson Carr and on Lord Dunsany, Algernon Blackwood and M. R. James, and has edited collections of their works, as well as collections of the best work of several other weird writers. Joshi has compiled, edited or written over 200 books, detailed in the recent publication 200 Books by S.T. Joshi (Hippocampus Press, 2014). He is a significant bibliographer, having compiled bibliographies of Lovecraft, Bierce, Dunsany, Ramsey Campbell, William Hope Hodgson (forthcoming), Ray Bradbury and Clark Ashton Smith. He has been general editor of the Horror Classics series for Dover Publications. Joshi is known for his acerbic style, and has been described by editor Ellen Datlow as 'the nastiest reviewer in the field'.Datlow in Joshi, S.T. (2009) Classics and Contemporaries. New York: Hippocampus Press. Pg. 10 Most recently he has turned his attention to collecting and editing the works of H. L. Mencken. He currently resides in Seattle, Washington. Literary criticism Joshi discovered Lovecraft when he was 13 in the public library in Muncie, Indiana. He read L. Sprague de Camp's biography of Lovecraft, Lovecraft: A Biography, on publication in 1975 and began thereafter to devote himself to the study of Lovecraft, guided in this by scholars such as Dirk W. Mosig, J. Vernon Shea and George Wetzel.Will Murray, "S.T. Joshi: Re-editor". Dagon 24 (Jan-Mar 1989), p. 24 He also wrote some Lovecraftian fiction such as the story "The Recurring Doom", which can be found in Robert M. Price's anthology Acolytes of Cthulhu. Joshi elected to become a freshman at Brown University, where he received a B.A. (1980) and M.A. (1982) in classics, primarily because of the holdings of Lovecraft books and manuscripts in the John Hay Library.Will Murray, "S.T. Joshi: Re-editor". Dagon 24 (Jan-Mar 1989), p. 25 He later did graduate work at Princeton University from 1982 to 1984, where he was the recipient of the Paul Elmer More fellowship in classical philosophy. Appalled at finding literally 1,500 textual errors in his favorite Lovecraft story, At the Mountains of Madness, he devoted years of research consulting manuscripts and early publications to establish the textual history of Lovecraft's works, in order to prepare corrected editions of Lovecraft's collected fiction, revisions and miscellaneous writings in collaboration with Jim Turner for Arkham House; they were published in five volumes between 1984 and 1995. His literary criticism is notable for its emphases upon readability and exploration of the dominant worldviews of the authors in question. His The Weird Tale looks at six acknowledged masters of horror and fantasy (namely Arthur Machen, Algernon Blackwood, Dunsany, M. R. James, Bierce and Lovecraft), and discusses their respective worldviews in depth and with authority. Aside from his biography of Lovecraft, Joshi regards this book as his most notable achievement to date. A follow-up volume, The Modern Weird Tale, examines the work of modern writers, including Shirley Jackson, Ramsey Campbell, Stephen King, Robert Aickman, Thomas Ligotti, T. E. D. Klein and others, from a similar philosophically oriented viewpoint. The third of what amounts to a critical trilogy on the weird tale, The Evolution of the Weird Tale (2004), includes essays on Dennis Etchison, L. P. Hartley, Les Daniels, E. F. Benson, Rudyard Kipling, David J. Schow, Robert Bloch, L. P. Davies, Edward Lucas White, Rod Serling, Poppy Z. Brite and others. Unutterable Horror: A History of Supernatural Fiction (published in two volumes, 2012 by PS Publishing) is a comprehensive history of supernatural fiction from Gilgamesh to the present day. In August 2014, Joshi strongly criticized author Daniel José Older after the latter started a campaign to change the World Fantasy Award statuette from a bust of Lovecraft to one of African-American author Octavia Butler.Laura Miller, It’s OK to admit that H.P. Lovecraft was racist, salon.com, 12 September 2014. Older claimed Lovecraft's image was unacceptable because of his racism; in response, Joshi stated "“the WFA bust acknowledges Lovecraft’s literary status in the field of weird fiction and nothing more. It says nothing about Lovecraft’s personality or character." Joshi also argued that the critics of Lovecraft were ignoring “the significant question as to whether racism should be regarded as so much more significant a moral, intellectual, and personal flaw than many other stances one could name”,Alison Flood, "World Fantasy awards pressed to drop HP Lovecraft trophy in racism row", The Guardian, 17 September 2014; retrieved 23 September 2014. and argued that it was incorrect to think “that Lovecraft’s undeniable racism somehow negates his immense talents as a writer and also negates the many virtues – intellectual, aesthetic, and personal – that he displayed over his life”. Journalist Laura Miller took issue with Joshi's arguments, stating Joshi "is essentially telling writers like Okorafor that they must accept an honour from that community in the form of a man who considered people to be ‘semi-human’ and filled ‘with vice’. Suck it up, or get out. I’m pretty sure this is not the message the World Fantasy Convention meant to send when they gave Okorafor the prize in the first place." Magazines edited In 1987, Joshi became the fifth Official Editor of the Esoteric Order of Dagon (EOD) amateur press association, an organisation devoted to the study of H.P. Lovecraft particularly but which also examines weird and fantasy fiction in all its forms. He has maintained this role for more than two decades and is still Editor. Joshi edited the journals Lovecraft Studies (1979–2001) and Studies in Weird Fiction (1986–2005), both published by Necronomicon Press; and Studies in the Fantastic (2008–09), published by the University of Tampa Press. He is editor of Weird Fiction Review (Centipede Press; 2010), and Lovecraft Annual (from 2007) and co-editor of Dead Reckonings (from 2007), journals published by Hippocampus Press. Editions of Lovecraft's letters Joshi and his editorial collaborator David E. Schultz have edited many volumes of Lovecraft's letters to individuals: for Necronomicon Press (including those to Robert Bloch, Henry Kuttner, Samuel Loveman and Vincent Starrett); for Night Shade Books (Mysteries of Time and Spirit: Letters to Donald Wandrei) and Letters from New York; and for University of Tampa Press (O Fortunate Floridian: Letters to Robert H. Barlow). Joshi and Schultz are now progressively issuing volumes of H. P. Lovecraft's letters to individual correspondents through Hippocampus Press. Volumes already issued include Lovecraft's letters to Rheinhart Kleiner, Alfred Galpin, August Derleth (2 volumes), Robert E. Howard (2 volumes) and James F. Morton. Other work including volumes forthcoming Joshi edited the five-volume set of Lovecraft's Collected Essays issued by Hippocampus Press from 2004-2006. He edited two annotated volumes of Lovecraft's best work for Dell books (the second with Peter H. Cannon). He and David E. Schultz edited the collected poetry of Clark Ashton Smith, issued by Hippocampus Press (3 volumes, 2007–2008) and the collected poetry of George Sterling (3 volumes, 2013). Forthcoming works (some of which are discussed on Joshi's blog at his official website - see below) also include Horror Fiction Index; a three-volume edition of the letters of Ambrose Bierce; bibliographies of William Hope Hodgson (with Sam Gafford and Mike Ashley) and of Clark Ashton Smith; The White People and Other Weird Tales by Arthur Machen (for Penguin Classics); a comprehensive bibliography of Ray Bradbury (with Jon Eller); a revised/updated edition of the Ramsey Campbell bibliography The Core of Ramsey Campbell; and an edition of the correspondence between Ramsey Campbell and August Derleth. Joshi was general editor of a line of original Cthulhu Mythos works from Perilous Press, including works by Michael Shea and Brian Stableford. The first publication was Shea's Copping Squid and Other Mythos Tales (2009), with Stableford's volume titled The Womb of Time (two Mythos novellas). Social and atheist criticism Joshi has also edited books on atheism and social relations, including Documents of American Prejudice (1999), an annotated collection of American racist writings; In Her Place (2006), which collects written examples of prejudice against women; and Atheism: A Reader (2000), which collects atheistic writings by, among others, Antony Flew, George Eliot, Bertrand Russell, Emma Goldman, Gore Vidal and Carl Sagan, among others. An Agnostic Reader, collecting pieces by Isaac Asimov, John William Draper, Albert Einstein, Frederic Harrison, Thomas Henry Huxley, Robert Ingersoll, Corliss Lamont, Arthur Schopenhauer and Edward Westermarck, was published in 2007. Joshi is also the author of God's Defenders: What They Believe and Why They Are Wrong (2003), an anti-religious polemic against various writers including C. S. Lewis, G.K. Chesterton, T.S. Eliot, William F. Buckley, Jr., William James, Stephen L. Carter, Annie Dillard, Reynolds Price, Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, Guenter Lewy, Neale Donald Walsch and Jerry Falwell, which is dedicated to theologian and fellow Lovecraft critic Robert M. Price. In 2006 he published The Angry Right: Why Conservatives Keep Getting It Wrong, which criticized the political writings of such commentators as William F. Buckley, Jr., Russell Kirk, David and Rush Limbaugh, Ann Coulter, Phyllis Schlafly, William Bennett, Gertrude Himmelfarb, Irving Kristol and William Kristol, arguing that the values of the American people have become steadily more liberal over time. In 2011, Joshi was named the editor-in-chief of The American Rationalist magazine, beginning with the July/August 2011 issue. The American Rationalist, billed as "The alternative to superstition and nonsense", is published by the Center for Inquiry.The American Rationalist volume LVII May/June 2011, Number 3. Personal life Joshi was raised in Illinois and Indiana. After attending Brown University, he settled in the New York City area, where he was a senior editor at Chelsea House Publishers. Currently he lives in Seattle, Washington. Joshi married Leslie Gary Boba on September 1, 2001. They divorced in December 2010. He wed Mary Krawczak Wilson in July, 2014 at a private ceremony in Seattle, WA.http://www.stjoshi.org/news.html Bibliography (partial) Books written On H. P. Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos *''H. P. Lovecraft and Lovecraft Criticism: An Annotated Bibliography'' (Kent, OH: Kent State University Press, 1981). This volume is now superseded by Joshi's completely updated/revised edition: H.P. Lovecraft: A Comprehensive Bibliography (University of Tampa Press, 2009). *''An Index to the Selected Letters of H. P. Lovecraft'' (Necronomicon Press, 1980; 2nd ed, 1991). (This indexes the five volumes of Lovecraft's letters published by Arkham House.) *''H. P. Lovecraft'' (Starmont Reader's Guide 13) (Mercer Island, WA: Starmont House, 1982). *''H.P. Lovecraft and Lovecraft Criticism: An Annotated Bibliography: Supplement, 1980-84'' (with Leigh Blackmore) (Necronomicon Press, 1984). *''H. P. Lovecraft: The Decline of the West'' (Mercer Island, WA: Starmont House, 1990). *''H. P. Lovecraft: A Life'' (West Warwick, RI: Necronomicon Press, 1996). (Paperback, with a 250 copy limited hardcover printing). A condensed version was issued as A Dreamer and a Visionary: H.P. Lovecraft in His Time (Liverpool University Press, 2001). The Necronomicon Press edition was reissued in 2004 (paperback) with a new Afterword by Joshi. A new revised/uncut edition (as I Am Providence: The Life and Times of H. P. Lovecraft) (2 vols, hardcover) has been issued in 2010 (Hippocampus Press); this restores 150,000 words cut for space reasons from the original edition, and is also thoroughly revised and updated in regard to new information on Lovecraft that has come to light since 1996. It may be considered the last word on Lovecraft biography. *''A Subtler Magick: The Writings and Philosophy of H. P. Lovecraft.'' (Wildside Press, December 1996). (A much revised and expanded version of Joshi's 1982 Starmont Guide on Lovecraft.) *''An H. P. Lovecraft Encyclopedia'' (with David E. Schultz) (Greenwood Press, 2001). *''Primal Sources: Essays on H. P. Lovecraft'' (New York: Hippocampus Press, 2003). ISBN 9780972164405. *''The Rise and Fall of the Cthulhu Mythos'' (Poplar Bluff, MO: Mythos Books, 2008). ISBN 0-9789911-8-4. Other books *''The Weird Tale'' (Austin: University of Texas Press, 1990). *''John Dickson Carr: A Critical Study'' (Bowling Green University Popular Press, 1990). (Nominated for the 1991 Anthony Award for "Best Critical / Non-fiction work".) *''Lord Dunsany: A Bibliography'' (with Darrell Schweitzer) (Lanham, MD: Scarecrow Press, 1993). *''Lord Dunsany: Master of the Anglo-Irish Imagination'' (Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1995). *''The Core of Ramsey Campbell: A Bibliography & Reader's Guide'' (with Ramsey Campbell and Stefan Dziemianowicz) (West Warwick, RI: Necronomicon Press, 1995). *''Sixty Years of Arkham House: A History and Bibliography'' (Arkham House, 1999). ISBN 9780870541766. *''The Modern Weird Tale'' (Jefferson, NC: McFarland, March 2001). ISBN 9780786409860. *''Ramsey Campbell and Modern Horror Fiction'' (Liverpool: Liverpool University Press, June 2001). *''God's Defenders: What They Believe and Why They Are Wrong'' (Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books, June 2003). ISBN 978-1-59102-080-6. *''The Evolution of the Weird Tale'' (New York: Hippocampus Press, 2004). ISBN 978-0974878928. *''The Angry Right: Why Conservatives Keep Getting It Wrong'' (Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books, 2006). ISBN 978-1-59102-463-7. *''Gore Vidal: A Comprehensive Bibliography'' (Lanham, MD: Scarecrow Press, 2007). ISBN 0-8108-6001-5. *''Emperors of Dreams: Some Notes on Weird Poetry'' (Sydney: P'rea Press, 2008). ISBN 978-0-9804625-3-1 (paperback, 500 copies); ISBN 978-0-9804625-4-8 (deluxe hardcover, 25 numbered & signed copies). *''Classics and Contemporaries: Some Notes on Horror Fiction'' (New York: Hippocampus Press, 2009). ISBN 978-0-9814888-3-7. *''Junk Fiction: America's Obsession with Bestsellers'' (San Bernardino, CA: Borgo Press, 2009). ISBN 978-1-4344-5713-4. *''The Unbelievers: The Evolution of Modern Atheism'' (Prometheus Books, 2011). ISBN 9781616142360. *''Unutterable Horror: A History of Supernatural Fiction'' (PS Publishing, 2012). Books edited Editions of works by or about H. P. Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos *''Uncollected Prose and Poetry'' by H. P. Lovecraft (with Marc A. Michaud) (3 vols, Necronomicon Press, 1978–1982). *''H. P. Lovecraft in "The Eyrie"'' (with Marc A. Michaud) (Necronomicon Press, 1979). *''H. P. Lovecraft: Four Decades of Criticism'' (Ohio State University Press, 1980). *''The Private Life of H. P. Lovecraft'' by Sonia H. Davis (Sonia Greene) (Necronomicon Press, 1985, 1993). *''Uncollected Letters'' by H. P. Lovecraft (Necronomicon Press, 1986). *''An Epicure in the Terrible: A Centennial Anthology of Essays in Honour of H. P. Lovecraft'' (with David E. Schultz) (1991). (New revised edition forthcoming, Hippocampus Press, 2011.) * The H. P. Lovecraft Centennial Conference: Proceedings (Necronomicon Press, 1991). *''H. P. Lovecraft in the Argosy'' (1994). *''The Shadow Over Innsmouth'' by H. P. Lovecraft Illustrated/Annotated H.P. Lovecraft (Necronomicon Press, 1994; 2nd revised ed, 1997). *''Caverns Measureless to Man: 18 Memoirs of Lovecraft'' (1996). *''The Annotated H.P. Lovecraft'' (Dell Books, 1997). *''More Annotated H.P. Lovecraft'' (with Peter H. Cannon) (Dell Books, 1999). *''The Call of Cthulhu and Other Weird Stories'' by H. P. Lovecraft (Penguin Classics #1, 1999). *''Lord of a Visible World: An Autobiography in Letters'' by H. P. Lovecraft (Ohio University Press, 2000). *''The Annotated Supernatural Horror in Literature'' by H. P. Lovecraft (Hippocampus Press, 2000). *''The Ancient Track: The Complete Poetical Works of H. P. Lovecraft'' (Night Shade Books, 2001). *''The Thing on the Doorstep and Other Weird Stories'' by H. P. Lovecraft (Penguin Classics #2, 2001). *''Lovecraft's Library: A Catalogue'' (revised & enlarged ed., Hippocampus Press, 2002). *''The Shadow Out of Time'' by H. P. Lovecraft (with David E. Schultz) (Corrected text ed, Hippocampus Press, 2003). *''Collected Essays'' by H. P. Lovecraft (NY: Hippocampus Press, 5 vols, 2004–2007). Hippocampus have also issued a searchable CD-ROM version containing the complete 5 volumes of Lovecraft's essays on one disc. *''The Dreams in the Witch House and Other Weird Stories'' by H. P. Lovecraft (Penguin Classics #3, 2005). *''O Fortunate Floridian: H. P. Lovecraft's Letters to Robert H. Barlow'' (with David E. Schultz) (University of Tampa Press, 2007). *''Essential Solitude: The Letters of H. P. Lovecraft and August Derleth'' (2 volumes) (with David E. Schultz, 2008). *''A Means to Freedom: The Letters of H. P. Lovecraft and Robert E. Howard'' (2 volumes) (with David E. Schultz and Rusty Burke, 2009). * Against Religion by H. P. Lovecraft. Introduction by Christopher Hitchens (Sporting Gentlemen, 2010). ISBN 9780578052489. * Black Wings: New Tales of Lovecraftian Horror (PS Publishing, 2010). ISBN 9780857687821. * The Case of Charles Dexter Ward: Annotated Edition by H. P. Lovecraft. (University of Tampa Press, 2010). * The Annotated Revision and Collaborations of H. P. Lovecraft (forthcoming, Bloodletting Press, 2 vols.). Vol 1 is titled The Crawling Chaos. * A Weird Writer in Our Midst (Hippocampus Press, 2010). ISBN 978-0-9844802-1-0. Collection of criticism about Lovecraft by writers contemporary with Lovecraft. * The Crawling Chaos and Others: The Annotated Revisions and Collaborations of H. P. Lovecraft Volume 1 (Arcane Wisdom/Bloodletting Press, 2011). * Medusa's Coil and Others: The Annotated Revisions and Collaborations of H. P. Lovecraft Volume 2 (Arcane Wisdom/Bloodletting Press, 2012). * The Ghost of Fear and Others: H. P. Lovecraft's Favorite Horror Stories, Volume 1 (Arcane Wisdom, 2012). * Black Wings II (PS Publishing, 2012). * The Dead Valley and Others (H. P. Lovecraft's Favorite Horror Stories, Volume 2) (Arcane Wisdom, 2012). * Black Wings III (PS Publishing, 2014). * A Mountain Walked: Great Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos (Centipede Press, 2014). * The Madness of Cthulhu (2 vol.) (Titan, 2014/2015) Editions of works by others, reference works, etc. * Collected Poems by Donald Wandrei (1988). * Nostalgia of the Unknown: The Complete Prose Poetry by Clark Ashton Smith (with Marc & Susan Michaud and Steve Behrends)(Necronomicon Press, 1988, 1993). * The Count of Thirty: A Tribute to Ramsey Campbell (1993). (Critical appreciations of Campbell by various authors.) * Best Ghost Stories by Bram Stoker (with Richard Dalby and Stefan Dziemianowicz) (1997). * A Night with Mephistopheles by Henry Ferris (1997). * The Line of Terror and Other Essays by Arthur Machen (Hobgoblin Press, 1997.) * The Complete John Silence Stories by Algernon Blackwood (Dover Books, 1998). * A Sole Survivor: Bits of Autobiography by Ambrose Bierce (with David E. Schultz) (1998). * Documents of American Prejudice (edited) (New York: Basic Books, 1999). * Great Weird Tales (Dover Books, 1999). * Collected Fables by Ambrose Bierce (2000). * Civil War Memories: Lost tales of the Civil War (Rutledge 2000; Gramercy 2003). * The Horror on the Stair and Other Weird Tales by Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch (2000). * The Monster Maker and Other Stories by W. C. Morrow (with Stefan Dziemianowicz) (2000). * The Unabridged Devil's Dictionary by Ambrose Bierce (with David E. Schultz) (2000). * The Yellow Sign and Other Stories: The Complete Weird Tales of Robert W. Chambers by Robert W. Chambers (2000). * Atheism: A Reader (Prometheus Books, October 2000). * The Fall of the Republic and Other Political Satires by Ambrose Bierce (with David E. Schultz) (2000). * The Mark of the Beast and Other Horror Tales by Rudyard Kipling (Dover Books, 2000). * From Baltimore to Bohemia: The Letters of H. L. Mencken and George Sterling (2001). * The Three Impostors and Other Stories by Arthur Machen (2001). * The Return of the Soul and Other Stories by Robert S. Hichens (2001). * The Black Diamonds by Clark Ashton Smith (2002). * Great Tales of Terror (Dover Books, 2002). * H. L. Mencken on American Literature (2002). * Ancient Sorceries and Other Weird Stories by Algernon Blackwood (2002). * H. L. Mencken on Religion (2002). * Eyes of the God by R. H. Barlow (with Douglas A. Anderson and David E. Schultz) (2002). * Ramsey Campbell, Probably by Ramsey Campbell (2002). * The Place Called Dagon by Herbert S. Gorman (2003). * A Much Misunderstood Man: Selected Letters by Ambrose Bierce (with David E. Schultz) (2003). * The Thirst of Satan: Poems of Fantasy and Terror by George Sterling (2003). * The Pleasures of a Futuroscope by Lord Dunsany (2003). * The White People and Other Stories by Arthur Machen (2003). * Mencken's America by H. L. Mencken (2004). * The Complete Jorkens (3 volumes) by Lord Dunsany (2004). * In the Land of Time and Other Fantasy Tales by Lord Dunsany (2004). * The House of Sounds and Others by M. P. Shiel (NY: Hippocampus Press, 2005). * The Terror and Other Tales by Arthur Machen (2005). * Closing Arguments: Clarence Darrow on Religion, Law, and Society by Clarence Darrow. (Ohio University Press, 2005). * Supernatural Literature of the World: An Encyclopaedia (with Stefan Dziemianowicz) (2005). * Count Magnus and Other Ghost Stories by M. R. James (2006). * The Haunted Doll's House and Other Ghost Stories by M. R. James (2006). * In Her Place: A Documentary History of Prejudice Against Women (2006). * Icons of Horror and the Supernatural (Greenwood Press, 2006, 2 vols). * Warnings to the Curious: A Sheaf of Criticism on M. R. James (with Rosemary Pardoe, 2007). * The Agnostic Reader (Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books, 2007). * American Supernatural Tales (Penguin Books, 2007). * Barry Pain, An Exchange of Souls/Henri Béraud, Lazarus (Hippocampus Press, 2007). * Francis Brett Young, Cold Harbour/Leland Hall, Sinister House (Hippocampus Press, 2008). * What is Man? and Other Irreverent Essays by Mark Twain (Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books, 2009). * The Great God Pan and Other Weird Stories by Arthur Machen (Arcane Wisdom/Bloodletting Press, 2009). * Collected Poems by H.L. Mencken (Hippocampus Press, 2009). * Mencken on Mencken: A New Collection of Autobiographical Writings (Louisiana State University Press, 2010). * Potash and Perlmutter: Stories of the American Jewish Experience by Montague Glass (Borgo Press, 2010). * Dear Dead Women:The Weird Stories of Edna W. Underwood by Edna W. Underwood (Tartarus Press, 2010). * Encyclopedia of the Vampire (Greenwood Press, 2010). * The Devil's Dictionary, Tales, & Memoirs by Ambrose Bierce, (Library of America, 2011). * Dead Titans, Waken! (early version of Web of Easter Island)/''Invisible Sun'' by Donald Wandrei. (Centipede Press, 2011). * The Tangled Muse by W.H. Pugmire, (Centipede Press, 2011). * Bluebeard's Goat and Other Stories, by H.L. Mencken, (Dufour Editions, 2012). * Dreams of Fear: Poems of Terror and the Supernatural (Hippocampus Press, 2013). * Searchers After Horror: New Tales of Terror and the Fantastic (Fedogan & Bremer, 2014) Books translated *''Lovecraft: A Study in the Fantastic'' by Maurice Lévy (1988). Foreign editions *''Qu'est-ce que le Mythe de Cthulhu ?'' (Dir.) (La Clef d'Argent, 2007). Novels * The Removal Company: An Historical Mystery Novel as by "J.K. Maxwell" (Borgo Press, 2009). The identity of Joshi as the author of this novel was revealed on W.H. Pugmire's blog on 1 Aug, 2010, and has since been acknowledged on Joshi's own Web site. The title has since been reprinted under Joshi's own name. * Tragedy at Sarsfeld Manor/Conspiracy of Silence (Borgo Press, 2011) Introductions and forewords * Leigh Blackmore. Spores from Sharnoth & Other Madnesses. (P'rea Press,2008, 2010; Rainfall Books, 2010). * William F. Nolan & Jason V Brock, ed., The Bleeding Edge (Cycatrix Press, 2009) signed/limited. * Jason V Brock & William F. Nolan, ed., The Devil's Coattails (Cycatrix Press, 2012) signed/limited. * Washington Irving. The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Other Stories (Tartarus Press, 2009). * Voltaire God and Human Beings (Prometheus Books, 2010), the first translation of the work Dieu et les hommes (tr. Michael Shreve). Magazines edited *''Lovecraft Studies'' (1979–2004)(Nos. 1-41:Necronomicon Press; the double issue 42/43 was published by Hippocampus Press, after which rights reverted to Necronomicon Press, who published the final two issues, 44 and 45. Lovecraft Studies was replaced with Lovecraft Annual (see below). *''Studies in Weird Fiction'' (1986–2003) (Nos. 1-24 and 27: Necronomicon Press). (No. 25 published by Hippocampus Press.) Note: The Summer 2003 issue was erroneously numbered 25 (which had been previously used on the Summer 2001 issue). There was no Issue 26. The final Issue was No. 27, Spring 2005. *''Necrofile: The Review of Horror Fiction'' (1992–1999) (Necronomicon Press) (co-edited with Stefan Dziemianowicz and Michael A. Morrison). See also Necropsy under Reviews (below). *''Lovecraft Annual'' (2007- ) (Hippocampus Press). *''Dead Reckonings'' (2007-2012) (first co-editor Jack M. Haringa; second co-editor Anthony J. Fonseca) (Hippocampus Press). Since 2012 June Pulliam has replaced Joshi as co-editor of Dead Reckonings. *''Studies in the Fantastic'' (2008–2009) ( Nos. 1-2 (all published): University of Tampa Press). *''Weird Fiction Review'' (2010 - ) (Centipede Press). *''Nameless Digest'' (2011 - ) (Cycatrix Press). *''Spectral Realms'' (2014 - ) (Hippocampus Press) Reviews Joshi has regularly reviewed in the horror field for the journals he has edited (see above). In addition he reviewed for Necropsy: The Review of Horror Fiction (edited by June Pulliam), the online sister journal to the print journal Necrofile (see above). Joshi's Necropsy reviews are archived at http://www.lsu.edu/necrofile/sindex_reviewers.htm. Notes References * Griffin, David. "Interview: S.T. Joshi". Carnage Hall No 4 (1993). * Harksen, Henrik (ed). Out of the Shadows: An E.O.D. Tribute to S.T. Joshi. Odense, Denmark: H. Harksen Productions, 2004. * Murray, Will. "S.T. Joshi: Re-editor". interview Comics Buyer's Guide (Nov 18, 1988); Dagon 24 (Jan–March 1989). External links *[http://www.nytimes.com/2014/03/15/us/spreading-the-word-on-the-power-of-atheism.html? New York Times profile] *"Lurking Terror: H. P. Lovecraft's Socialism" – Interview with Dr. James Hughes (Changesurfer Radio) * 2004 Interview with Joshi at Temple of Dagon *"YOG RADIO #29: Interview with S.T. Joshi" – Audio interview with Yog-Sothoth.com *Interview with S.T. Joshi at AcidLogic *Official S. T. Joshi Website * Audio interview with Joshi at Agony Column * "Fright and Freethought – S.T. Joshi" – Audio interview with Joshi by Robert M. Price * "The Strange, Impossible Worlds Of Horror Fiction`s Modern Masters". Review of Joshi's The Weird Tale by Robert Chatain in The Chicago Tribune * The Strange, Impossible Worlds Of Horror Fiction's Modern Masters * Interview with Joshi by James McAlmont at Fruitless Recursion Category:Cthulhu Mythos writers Category:Articles written on real-world topics